Transfer
by Anime Stalkers Inc
Summary: Craziness starts the minute two new transfer students arrive at Kaibara high. Tohru gets targeted once again by the new president of the yuki fan club. PG13 for usage of flamethrowers. KyouOOC HaruOOC TohruXYukiXOOC
1. Default Chapter

"**TRANSFER"**

**By: Anime Stalkers Inc.**

Disclaimer: Even though we wrote this story it is not indeed ours. We only own the two characters Kay and Danni Minamoto.

**Chapter 1:**

_A High school in Japan- Kaibara High_

"Alright class we got a transfer student from America. Her name is Kay Minamoto they'll be in this year 2-B. Okay why don't you sit next to Kyou Sohma the guy with the orange hair. So let's get started..." the teacher started.

Kay sat down grumbling something about not liking the skirts and the school being a whole bunch of Bullshit. Kay dressed in the school uniform and her black hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Kay being a punk rocker wore a couple jelly bracelets and small hoop earrings. Kay thought about what her little sister Danni was doing.

'Oh well. She'll be cool as long as she doesn't go bipolar on the class!'

Kay thought of her sister choking some guy with glasses. Shuddering at the thought of her sister going nut job on someone wasn't her idea of cool. Kay snuck a look over at the orange hair dude next to her. He had a lean build and didn't button his collar or wore a tie.

'Very sexy! I just wanna jump him right now. Hormones clam.' While she was busy with her mental war Kyou was looking her over.

'Cute, not bad' Kyou checked out the new chick Kay Minamoto, Fuzzy black hair and an assortment of freckles on her cheeks. 'I wonder why she's stuck here.'

The chick in front of Kay twisted herself around to look at her. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She seemed happy, but why? This was school.

"Hi. I'm Tohru Honda." The girl introduced herself.

"Oh hey, you may know me as Kay Minamoto." Kay smiled at the preppy chick.

"Do you have a guide around the school?" Tohru asked

"No." Came the quick reply

"Cool, then I can show you around, and I can't wait until you meet my friends..." the rambling continued. Kay kind of spaced out. A hand suddenly came into view.

"Kay, did you hear me? Is that okay with you?" Tohru asked.

"Sure why not." Kay said unsure what they agreed to.

"Could you tell me why that girl over there with the grayish purplish hair can wear a pair of pants yet I have to wear a skirt?" Kay inquired.

"Oh, that is Yuki. He's not a girl." Tohru giggled a bit.

"She's...a he...? He looks like a freaking chick." Kay almost yelled.

"He's Yuki Sohma. I live with him, his cousin Kyou Sohma who is sitting next to you and his 27 year old cousin Shigure Sohma."

"You live with the hottie with the orange hair!" Kay said loud enough to get Kyou's attention.

"If you are talking about Kyou then yeah I live with him." Tohru was slightly confused. Did she just say Kyou was a hottie? Tohru shook her head and turned around. Kyou leaned over and whispered in Kay's ear.

"So you think I'm a hottie?"

_Class 1-B- Ms. Mayuro's classroom_

A strange girl walks into the classroom with a look of confusion. A couple of people stare at her. She was pretty. Her dark brown hair was let out past her shoulders and her silvery brown eyes glittered in the light of the sun. She looked lost as she walked up to the teacher. The teacher stared at her like a girl from another planet noticing a collar with silver stars around her neck. She had a couple of piercing and a tattoo around her wrist.

"Hey is this class 1-B?" she asked. The teacher put down the book she was reading and glared hard at the girl.

"Uh yes, are you the new student?"

"Yes, I'm Danni Minamoto." She said shaking the teacher's hand. The teacher couldn't help but stare at the tattoo around her wrist. It was a picture of thorns, looking like they were going through her skin with blood. Once the new girl sat down they began Algebra. Algebra wasn't exactly her best subject so Danni skipped most of them; actually make that ALL of them. The teacher walked around to see how they were doing and noticed Danni leaning in her chair and listening to really loud music. The teacher fumes and tapped Danni on the shoulder. Danni took the earphones off, not looking like herself and acting pissed.

"What the fuck! I'm trying to listen to my new Slipknot cd!" she screamed.

"There will be no listening to music in this classroom Miss Minamoto." The teacher replied sternly.

"Oh hell with this shit!" Danni said throwing her cd player at the window, breaking it in half.

"Miss Minamoto if you don't calm down I'll give you a detention."

"Fine you crazy bitch! Give me a detention, see if I care!"

And sure enough the teacher placed an envelope on her desk addressed to her parents. She sighed looking at the manila colored package. Why did everyone like to piss her off? Danni got up from her desk to sharpen her pencil when she noticed a boy in the back row with white and black hair. He was leaning back in his chair looking bored. Danni would look bored too if she had to stay with this teacher most of the day.

'Man he is so hot!' she thought 'White and black hair? Weird, but really cool.'

When she got back at her desk, she looked back at the boy at the back row. She began to blush and she felt embarrassed. Her sister Kay was the only one who had enough courage to go up to guys, with Danni it was the opposite. She was always so shy, different then her usual personality. She tapped the boy next to her with a ruler lightly. The boy had blonde hair and wore the girl's uniform.

"Um...hi my name is Danni." She whispered the little boy smiled making Danni think he was adorable.

"Ja! My name is Momiji Sohma! You come from America?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as good as Japan." She stated. "Do you know the guy back there with the white hair?"

"Oh! That's my cousin Haru Sohma!" this statement made her jump back out of her chair.

"Did...Did you just say your cousin?" Momiji smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I can introduce you to him after class!" he said suddenly hyper. (KM: Isn't he always?)

Danni sat back up just as the teacher stood behind her with a nasty look. She never had thought that she would have so much fun during her first day in a Japanese school. She also thought that her sister probably caught a boyfriend by then and now she had to catch up...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

What do you think-DAD

Danni is written by me but the other hand everything else is done by my buddy here. I hope you enjoyed it-KM

"**Anime Stalkers Inc. Are out! Please review and our replies will be posted in our next chapter!"**


	2. chapter 2

"**TRANSFER"**

**By: Anime Stalkers inc.**

Disclaimer: Even though we wrote this story it is not indeed ours. We only own the two characters Kay and Danni Minamoto.

A/N: This story was written by me and my insane friend Dana until we can switch this to our new pen name, Anime Stalkers inc. We were bored one day so this is the result. We hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 

_Last time in class 2-B _

"_You live with the hottie with the orange hair!" Kay said loud enough to get Kyou's attention._

"_If you are talking about Kyou then yeah I live with him." Tohru was slightly confused. Did she just say Kyou was a hottie? Tohru shook her head and turned around. Kyou leaned over and whispered in Kay's ear._

"_So you think I'm a hottie?"_

**Now **

" **Um, Yeah I guess you are." Kay said kind of nervous, come on a major hot guy is asking you if you think he's hot.**

" **Hm, you're not bad yourself. Hi I'm Kyou Sohma." He smiled sexily.**

" **Hey, and I'm Kay Minamoto nice to meet you." Kay smiled back despite the little butterflies flying around in her stomach or was that because she was hungry. "What time is lunch around her?" **

"**About 11:35" Kyou said looking at the big clock "about 25 min.'s from now." A low grumble was heard.**

"**I'm so hungry, Oh yeah the duffel bag." Kay took out a duffel bag that was attached to her book bag. Opening it up there were AirHeads, Lollipops, Sour Straws, Butterfingers, Carmelo Bars and so much more also two Pepsi's, two Sprite Berry Re mixes, and two 7-up's. Taking out a blue Raspberry air head and a cherry then twisted them together and broke off a piece and offered it to Kyou, who took it taking a small bite and deciding it was good ate some more.**

" **This is good, What's with all the candy?" Kyou asked.**

" **Well I'm kind of a candy addict. I need lots of candy to stay awake and alert. Plus my natural sugars supple wont last that long and I don't know what kind of candy you guys have here." Kay explained as she chewed.**

"**Where ya from?" Kyou ask reaching for some candy while he thought she wasn't looking. **

**Slapping his hand away Kay started telling him about her family. "Well me and Danni are from Florida in America. Our Dad is Japanese and our Mom is American, so a couple of months a go our Dad got an offer to transfer here and he took us a long." She finished and handed Kyou a Watermelon AirHead.**

" **Whose Danni?" Kyou asked confused.**

" **Oh, my little sister she's suppose to be in 1-B. I just hope she doesn't go nut job on anyone before lunch." Kay replied.**

" **Hey, I got two cousins in 1-B." Kyou said.**

" **Cool wanna show me around?" Kay asked.**

" **Yeah" Came his quick response.**

**Kay smiled sweetly and kissed him on the Cheek. "Thanks."**

**Then the lunch bell rang and Kyou showed Kay up to the roof. Kay who had a thing about crowds hooked her arm around his and ignored his violent blushing.**

**To Danni **

**After class Danni walked around with Momiji. He showed her where they usually hung out during lunch on the roof. When they got up there Haru was sitting down reading. Danni was confused, she thought she saw him in class. Momiji smiled pulling Danni near him.**

" **Haru this is Danni Minamoto!" he introduced " She is new in our class!" **

**Danni waved nervously " Um Hi."**

**Haru was looking at her up and down. He glanced at Momiji and turned away, HE bowed to Danni. " Nice to meet you."**

" **Um yeah nice to meet you too." She smiled. **

**There was and echoing of steps and a girl and a boy with purplish gray hair came their way. Momiji Skipped over to the girl.**

"**Tohru-Kun!" the girl smiled acting preppy.**

"**Momiji-Kun Hello!" The two held hands walking with each other. Haru put his earphones on and turned it loud. **

"**Hello Yuki" Haru called to the guy with the purplish gray hair.**

**The boy came over and Haru had this dreamy look. "Haru what are you doing class is about to end." The boy said "were you skipping?"**

**Two other people walked through the door and Danni noticed her sis, Kay comes with a dude with orange hair. Kay let go of the dude and skipped over to Danni.**

"**Danni!" Kay said sounding slightly hyper.**

"**Hey Kay." Danni smiled Nervously. Then Kay looked pissed. " Did anything happen this morning?"**

" **Um I don't know what you're talking about." Danni said nonchalantly.**

**Kay gave her a glare when Momiji piped up. " Yeah she got a detention and she threw her CD through a window."**

" **At least you are not as bad as Haru!"**

**Haru's eyes turned dark as he got up. "What did you say you little cat?"**

**Danni jumped in surprise.**

"**Shove off!" Haru got up to Kyou. Tohru looked surprised.**

"**Haru went black."**

" **Huh?" both Kay and Danni.**

**Yuki piped up " Haru goes black when he is angered."**

"**Goes Black?" Danni was confused " Do you mean he has a whole different personality?"**

" **Pretty much." Yuki said**

**Kay began to laugh slapping Danni on the back hard!**

"**Ow Kay! What the—" Danni rubbed her back.**

" **He reminds me of you when you smash windows" Kay laughed "You are both nut jobs."**

**Kay and Danni watched interested as Haru and Kyou began to beat each other to a pulp. Danni was staring at Haru timidly. His voice was much deeper, pissed off.**

**Kyou was about to win until Kay yelled his name cheering him on. He turned his head to look and in the process got a fist slammed into his face. Danni had an idea to stop the two from fighting, She cupped her hands out near her face and screamed. "STOP!"**

**Kay looked at her sis and was about to strangle her. " Come on Danni! You ruined my fun!"**

" **Why don't you guys stop! This isn't right!" Danni yelled.**

**Kay sighed. "There she goes again, little Ms. Innocent!"**

**Haru noticed Danni and grabbed her by the arm with a mischievous look. Danni blushed. Um, Haru?"**

" **You want us to stop?" he asked " fine, but you have you have to do something for me." Haru played around with her hair.**

" **What?" Danni looked angry "If you wanna hit on me in front of everybody, hell no!" She smiled "let's do this somewhere else."**

" **Your sister is a whole different person." Yuki said surprised.**

"**Yep she has s minor case of being bipolar." Kay replied. Crossing her arms she watched as Danni grabbed Haru and dragged him towards the metal doors to do God knows what. **

… **To be continued…**

Review! Review! Review!

KM- Hey everyone. Please Review!

DAD- Review, Please. I'll love you forever snicker not! ;-p but please review with a caramel chocolate on top.


	3. Chapter 3

"**TRANSFER"**

**By: Anime Stalkers Inc.**

Disclaimer: Even though we wrote this story it is not indeed ours. We only own the three characters Kay Minamoto, Danni Minamoto and the new president of the Yuki fan club, Monica Aihara.

**Chapter 3:**

Danni woke up like her head was pounded into the wall. She had no clue what happened between her and Haru and likewise she didn't want to find out. She heard sirens coming down the street when she headed home with Kay.

"What the hell?" Danni said. Kay slipped a bat with nails from her backpack and hit her sis over the head. Danni got up with blood rushing down her forehead.

"What the fuck is that for! God Kay!" Danni said getting pissed.

"Where did you go with that guy?" Kay asked.

"Why the hell would I tell you!" Danni snickered. Kay held the bat to her face.

"Because, I'm the person with the bat." Kay replied.

"Well, I don't remember." Danni said. "And what guy?"

"The hottie with the white hair!" Kay said

"Oh you mean Haru?" Danni said finally realizing who her sis was talking about. Kay smacked her on the back of the head.

"Duh, who else am I talking about?" Danni thought as hard as she could but couldn't remember. The only part she did remember was Haru going up to her with a seductive look. As they reach the corner there were flames bursting from one of the buildings in front of them and Kay gasped.

"Danni, it's our house!" the two sisters ran to see their mother come out onto a stretcher. Kay went up to her with a sad look.

"Mom what happened?"

"I went into your sister's room when I saw this mechanical gun toy. It exploded and caused the house to go aflame."

"What mechanical toy gun?" Danni asked.

"Your flamethrower! You pyromaniac ditz!"

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Tohru and Yuki walked home together after school. Kyou was busy yelling at Haru making him go black, again. Yuki had this strange feeling that he was being watched.

"Yuki-kun can you come by to pick me up today?"

"Um sure Honda-san."

He glanced over near the trees and saw a girl hide behind it. He didn't care, because he always had someone following him. The girl sighed swooning at the sight of Yuki.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

My name is Monica Stori, actually that isn't my real name even though everyone calls me that. It's Monica Aihara and I'm 18 years old. I'm a third year at Kaibara high and the new president of our prince Yuki fan club. For sometime I've been watching our prince be defiled by Tohru Honda and it makes me sick! Yuki is mine...all mine!

"President Monica you are talking to yourself again."

"Don't mind me Minami-kun."

"How are we going to get that witch Tohru Honda away from our prince? What is the plan?"

"I have an idea."

Tohru Honda will not get away with it this time! Motoko sempai will be avenged and the plan will be back! I absolutely adore him and I won't let some preppy ditz take him fir herself! This plan is full proof and our former president would be proud!

"Motoko sempai knew that sooner or later she would graduate leaving her beloved prince. She took that for us!"

"Yes but where she failed I will not!"

I decided to follow Yuki home that day. God knows why he would be that kind to Tohru Honda. She is not even that pretty! Tohru will regret the day she ever met him!

"Uh Yuki." I wanted to try and convince him to forget about that little twit.

"Huh?" he looked at me with a clueless look. "Uh Monica-san aren't you supposed to be at the student council meeting?"

"I wanted to skip it for today. It was nothing important. Say do you mind if I walk with you for a while?"

"Uh I guess you could..."

We walked for a while talking to one another about school and the student council. He was more adorable then usual, but now was my chance to tell him.

"Yuki I have something to ask from you."

"Yes Monica-san what is it?" I couldn't lie to my prince like this, but it was for his own good.

"Kyou is your cousin right? Aren't you noticing how he and Tohru have been together all the time lately?"

"What? You mean that idiot? I guess I haven't really paid attention." This was my chance I had to tell him now.

"Tohru Honda has fallen in terms with Kyou. I also don't think she likes you as her friend." I replied. "Hasn't she been always saying how much she loved the cat from the zodiac? Aren't you jealous?"

"She would never say that." Yuki said calmly.

"Isn't Kyou the cat? Would you let him get away with this?" I said.

I dug up information on their family a while ago. What a bunch of freaks. They have this secret that they can change into the animals from the zodiac. I figured as much from last years festival when Momiji disappeared and the only thing that was there was a small rabbit. I knew this all along.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Haru and Kyou were walking down the street when they saw a house on fire smoke and flames billowing as the firefighters worked to put it out. And there was Danni and Kay standing there watching the house inflamed. Kyou and Haru ran up to them.

"Hey what happened?" kyou asked not sure whose house it was. Kay looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Our house...Mom...hospital...Damn...flamethrower."

Then she launched herself at him and cried into his chest. Take note lean yet lots of tight muscles. Totally not expecting that, kyou kind of stumbled back. The weird thing was that he didn't transform. Kyou tired to get her off him but she was attached to him and wouldn't let go. Haru watched as Kyou hugged the Kay chick yet wasn't transforming. He looked at Danni who herself hasn't moved a bit. She just stared into the fire.

"Um...Danni are you okay?" he asked the girl. She turned to him tears in her eyes.

"No, Damn it! It was my friggen flamethrower that set the house on fire. I really...need a hug..." she said in a quiet voice.

"Okay I guess." Since Kyou was hugging her sister, he decided to hug her. He gently put his arms around her and didn't change, amazing. He smelt lightly of leather and she snuggled deeper into him. Then she pulled back blushing.

"Thanks for the hug." She let go and went over to where her sister was and went to comfort her.

"My stuff...and my head." Kay complained. Kay looked at the house and rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"So where are we going to stay? And where is Poppy?" (An: Poppy is their father)

"I don't know and my cell is in there." Danni was getting pissed.

"Um Kyou can we come over your house and use your phone?" Kay asked

"Okay I guess." Kyou was kind of embarrassed, a light blush on his cheeks. "Come on."

And off to Shigure's house!

**_Monica's POV_**

Yuki and I sat there talking along the way to his home. This was only my third time ever hanging out with him, away from the stupid student council. Motoko would always say that when the prince spoke it was like angels singing. Motoko was overly obsessed but with me it was more then that. I love everything about Yuki, his smile his voice, everything! There were a couple people heading our direction and I couldn't help to notice that is was Kyou Sohma, Haru Sohma and my cousins? Danni and Kay? What were they doing here? Danni looked pissed as usual and Kay was flirting with Kyou. Just what I needed, some interference.

"Monica? What are you doing?" Kay said walking up to me.

I had only met my cousins once before at a family reunion. And just to tell you it wasn't really an exciting day. My mother is sister with Mr. Minamoto, Danni and Kay's father. My mother married a tax attorney, Keichiro Aihara right after Mr. Minamoto moved to America.

"Monica-san, you know them." Yuki asked me. I nodded in spite of the fact that I never really liked them.

"Yeah she is our cousin." Danni replied.

"Danni burnt down the friggen house." Kay pointed over to Danni. Danni was getting pissed. It wasn't her fault her flamethrower just exploded, her mother getting hurt and all of her cds and manga getting reduced to ash.

"Kay it isn't my fucking fault!" she said screaming and Kay tried to calm her down. Haru and Kyou just stared long and hard at them. I waved goodbye to Yuki and walked away towards my apartment. On the way I began to plan for the next mission to destroy Tohru Honda's grip upon my prince Yuki.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Kay walked into the house, looking around interestedly. Danni walked into the house bumping into someone on the way in. It was a man with traditional Japanese clothing and longish hair.

"Haa-kun why are you here?" he asked Haru and then looking at the two girls asked "And who are these young ladies?"

"Their house was just burnt down and they need to use a phone."

Haru answered sitting down two feet away from Danni. She was nervous and wanted to know if her mother was okay. While Kay dialed the number fro the hospital Yuki introduced them to his cousin the same man that Danni had bumped into earlier.

"This is Shigure." Danni felt uneasy, Shigure was handsome.

"Um could you keep it down?" Kay finished her talk to the hospital. "Okay they said that it's just some minor burns and smoke inhalation but other then that she's doing well. Danni do you have Daddy's cell number or work so I can call him?" Danni nodded and searched her bag.

"I'm in a house with three lovely flowers." Shigure said then was knocked into the sky. Kay was holding her bat in swing position.

"I heard about a perverted author Shigure Sohma who lived in Japan. So when I'm here don't do anything remotely perverted unless you want to be hit with my bat." Kay leaned against the wall. "Kyou can you hand me my duffle bag?" Kay reached and extracted a Butterfinger (Yummy-DAD)

"I found it!" declared Danni as she found her fathers cell number.

"Great, but since I called the hospital you are calling Poppy." Kay explained

"Whatever but hand me a bag of skittles." Danni held out her hand.

"What kind, original, sour or tropical?" Kay asked

"Um...how about tropical?" Kay handed the bag of skittles to Danni, and off she went to make the call!

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**We thank the some of you that reviewed or last two chapters-DAD**

**We will continue this story until we feel like there isn't anything else to write-KM**

**Please please please Review...Review...REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**TRANSFER"**

**By: Anime Stalkers inc.**

Disclaimer: Even though we wrote this story it is not indeed ours. We only own the two characters Kay and Danni Minamoto and also Monica Aihara, plus Mr. Minamoto and Jesse Minamoto.

A/N Hi were so sorry that we so late with the story we've been sick, have had tons of work plus my partner in crime has had writer's block. So I apologize for the long wait. -DAD

Chapter-4

_Last Time _

"_I found it!" declared Danni as she found her fathers cell number. _

"_Great, but hand me a bag of skittles." Danni held out her hand._

"_What kind original, sour, tropical?" Kay asked._

"_Um… how about tropical?" Kay handed the bag of skittles to Danni, and of she went to make the call. _

Now

While Danni went to make the call Kay got hungry and went to the kitchen mumbling something about being staving and school food being a load of crap.

Danni and Mr. Minamoto Phone Conversation

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

"Hello" A deep voice came from the other line it was a comforting sound for Danni.

"Hi Dad, It's me Danni"

"What's wrong?" He came right out and said it.

"Well you see Um… Momfoundmyflamethroweranditexplodedandcauseabigfire andournewhouseburneddownandmomsinthehospital." Danni said it so fast it sounded like one big word.

"Hey, hey slow down and tell me that again."

"Okay, Mom found my flamethrower and it exploded and cause a big fire and our new house burned down and moms in the hospital." Danni said as carefully as possible.

"All right tell now tell me which hospital your Mom is in and where you and your sister are right now." Mr. Minamoto sat down carefully. His wife was in the hospital, his daughters where somewhere and his son decided that he wasn't going to come with but stay back home.

"Dad me and Kay we went with two classmates to the house that they share with there older cousin Shigure Sohma. The classmate's names are Kyo and Haru Sohma also Tohru Honda who in order to stay here she cooks and clean. Mom is at the Tokyo University hospital and her room number is 324."

"Good put your sister on the line now."

"Yeah hold on." Danni went to the kitchen expecting that's where her sister went off to. Kay of course was searching high and low for food that appealed to her.

"Hello this is Kay speaking." She already knew whom she was talking to but still acts immature.

"Kay I want you to promise to take care of your sister till I get there. Do you understand me?" Mr. Minamoto was rubbing his temples to try and make his headache go away.

"I promise Poppi, you know that I would anyway I have to protect my little sister make sure no perverts touch her." She was quite serious about this.

"Okay tell your sister bye for me."

"Bye Poppi." Kay hung up the phone. She turned around to find Kyo leaning against the doorjamb watching her.

"Who's Poppi?" Kyo had to admit he was slightly jealous. (A/N doesn't know that's what Kay calls her dad.)

"What are you jealous or something?" Kay asked. After seeing him blush she tried to hold in her chuckles." You are so jealous but without reason Poppi is what I call my Dad. You are sweet." Kay went on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Kyo touch his cheek a smirk came to place on his mouth. She had kissed him, on the cheek, but she had still kissed him plus she can hugged him too.

To Kay

Danni was looking trough Shigure's study and his books finding almost all of them perverted. 'Kay is gonna flip if she sees these.'

Kay burst through the door a second after she put down the book. She was smiling and her cheeks were a slight red. Wait Kay never blushes something's up.

"Guess what?" Kay was bouncing.

"What?" Danni was curious about her sister's behavior.

"I just kissed Kyo—" Kay started but was cut off by.

"WHAT!"

Thank you all for reading and those who review your opinions. Please review!

Pretty please with a chocolate covered carmel on top.-DAD


End file.
